Sonic Chronicles
by Ragnaroknight
Summary: Chronicles the Adventures of Sonic and Freinds!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic The Hegehog was aliving in Station Square with his best freind sudenly one day Dr. Robotnik attacked with Chaos and started destroying the city. Sonic was enjoying his Chilly Dog at the tim and was upste that Eggman ruined his meal, angerly he got up and yelled "Why you do that Eggman?" and Eggman says "I am hear to get the Chaos Emerads and create the ultimite lifeform, Perfect Choas!"

"Not if I has anything to say about it Eggman!" shout Sonic with enthusism. So than Sonic jumps up into the air and does his famous homign attack on Eggman and then Eggman fall out og Eggmobile and onto sement. Eggman says "ow." Then tells Choas to go get Sonic, so he does.

Then Sonic says "So your Chaos huh, well I don't know what you are but I'm not goign let you hurt my freins!" exclaimed Sonic. So they faught! After Sonic did homing attack Choas 3 times he defeated him and say, "Hah you were not match for the worls fastest hegehog!" Than Robotnik and Choas flee into the shadows . Eggmen than say "We will get ou next time Sonic so watch you back!" said Eggman in angry. Sonic than replies, "We'll beat you next time to!" So Sonic went back to enjoying his chilly dog and was happy again. Tails then says, "Hey Sonic, aren't you worried about Eggman comign back?" asked Tails. "Not really, after all I am the worlds fastest hedgehog!" said Sonic cockily. They both chuckle.

And so they day went on and Station Square was safed yet again...for now.  
End Chapter 1. 


	2. Chapter 2

So than next day Sonic and Tails were relaxing on Emerad Beach and the whether was really nice so Sonic thought it be good idea to go swimmign so they did. Sonic and Tails were having fun in the water and splashing each other. This was the perfect day for Sonic and Freins. Well little did they know everything was about to take turn for the worst. Eggmen was back! This time he had Chaos TWO, because he found two Emerads last night so he could come back and fight Sonic.

Sonic was also having a chilly dog today and was once again interupted by Eggmen. But this tim Sonic was worried because Choas gotten stronger. Sonic than say "So I see your pet has gotten upgrade." said Sonic. Eggman than says to Sonic, "Yes I stayed ip all night and find two Chaos Emeralds and have them to Chaos and now he is stronger, so you have to chance or winnign Sonic!" says Eggman with new found conifdent. "Oh yeah." says Sonic. "We will just have to see about that one Dr. Robotnik!" So they faught again.

Sonic kept trying to to homing attack on Chaos but he was too fast and couldn't hit him. Sonic not knowing what to do was about to gave up when sudenly Kunckles glided down from the sky and says "Back-up have arrived Sonic, now stand back while I slay this vile creature1" says Knukles to Sonic and Tails. Knuckles then uses his fists and punches Choas and he turn into puddle. But Chaos reforms and tries to hit Knuckles, but than Knuckles digs underground and doges it. He comes back up to surface and lands another punch on Chaos, and he turn into puddle again. Then Knuckle flys up and does a drill attack on Chaos and turn him into puddle a third time. Chaos have hard time turning back into humanoid form now, so he was defeated.

Eggmen looking on in aw as his prized Chaos was defeated turns to Sonic and friends and says, "You got lucky this time Sonic, Kuckles won't be hear to help you next time!" exclaimed Eggman. So the two fled again, cursing Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles's name and the disappeared into the distance. The trio started high fiving each other and Sonic turn to Knuckles and say "thank you" says Sonic. Knuckles than say "It okay Sonic, that's what friends are for afterall!" "Yeah you right Knuckles, we are freinds after all!" said Sonic. They all shared a warm laugh and went on with the rest of their day, Sonic got out his grill and started makign a new bach of chilly dogs. They are his favorite food.

They all gathered around and started enjoying the chilly dogs and the rest of their day on the beach. The sunset and everyone was happy...for now.  
End Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

So Sonic and Tails were chillin at there apartment when their was a loud knockign at the door. "SONIC! It's meeeeeee!" shouts Amy. Sudenly, Sonic let out a vry loud groan and said "Oh no not Amy..." said Sonic. Tails went to go open but Sonic stoped him and said "Don't, maybe she will just gone away if we just ignore her." But Amy heard Sonic say this and than got super pissed and puller her pico pico hammer out and smashed the door so she did.

Sonic was standing near door at the tim and got knocked back when it open so he went thud on the ground and Tails was sent out the window but Tails had his tails to fly so he used his tails and Tails was fine. Sonic was really mad that a whole in his door, because he had just got new one from last tim Amy had did this. Amy came bargeing in the newly created whole and glomped Sonic. Sonic was not happy and shook Amt off him and say "Get off me Amy" said Sonic. Amy feel to ground and her eyes started tearign ip.

Sonic than say "This isnt going to work on me agian Amy, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me." So Amy got back up and made a pouty face at Sonic, but got over it eventually. Sonic than asks Amy why she came, and Amy saus "I came to tell you that me and Knucklees located a Chaos Emerad in the Mystic Ruins, and we should try to get it befor Eggmen does!" exclaimed Amy. Sonic than says, "You know you could've called me instead of breakign down my new door AMY!" says Sonic. Amy then looks down and appologizes. Sonic continues what he was about to say and says "Well at least you told me, this is very important, we can't let Eggmen power up Choas anymore or he will be to hard to beat. We shuld go to Mystic Riuns right away!" So they went.

Sonic and freins arrived at Mystic Ruins and headed to Tails workshop to start inspectigation the wereabouts of the Chaos Emerad.  
End Chapter 3 


End file.
